Boo's Trembling Tower
Boo's Trembling Tower is the 6th main stage of Super Mario 64 The Green Stars, and is located through a pipe surrounded by Boos in the second overworld. The level is built around a massive haunted tower, which belongs to Big Boo, in the middle of a grassy field inhabited by plenty of ghosts, floating eyes, and other spooky residents. There are also a couple of pools of purple quicksand on the side which include smaller checkered platforms as well as snake blocks. The interior of the castle is a ornate room with a giant portrait of the boo, haunted furniture, and a cannon to reach the higher scaffolding.To the right of the tower is a small house with a Mr. I and a pink Bob-omb, and a mysterious staircase which leads nowhere. On the other side are a bunch of pink snake blocks, perilously suspended over a pit of the purple quicksand, and a graveyard area with three tombstones on a lower ledge. There is also a large floating area filled with small platforms over more quicksand, which is isolated from the rest of the level, and can only be reached through a pipe at the top of the interior of the tower. This isolated area holds a Big Mr. I, the level's second boss. Levels Star 1: Climb to the Tower Top Mario must climb to the very top of the tower to obtain the first star. The first step to get this star is to open the cannon by speaking to the pink Bob-omb in the small house off to the side of the tower. The cannon is inside the tower, on the raised area above the dining table. Aim along the center of the lowest platform and high enough that Mario doesn't hit the bottom of the platform. Jump up the platforms to the left leading up, and use a side jump to exit the tower. Climb the path around the outside of the tower; there are no major dangers except for one Snufit. The star is in a ? box at the top. Star 2: Collect 5 Mysterious Keys Mario must discover the 5 secrets, which are noted by actual keys. There is a pink Bob-omb which appears only for this star at the starting point, who advises Mario that the keys are hidden behind things throughout the level, and he should try moving the camera to get a better look. The locations are as follows: # Behind a gravestone, next to the house with the Mr. I # In the tower, in the room through the door, on a ledge to the left, just through the door on a low ledge # In the tower, behind the Boo portrait next to the cannon # At the top of the tower, off the edge of the platform where Mario fights Big Boo (the small arena area on the top) # On the side of a cliff near the pink snake blocks After collecting all 5 keys, the star appears in the house with the Mr. I. Star 3: The Spooky Red Coins To earn this star, Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the level. The locations are as follows: # Behind a grave next to the house with the Mr. I # On top of the pink blocks # Next to a gravestone, on the lower cliff with the 3 Boos, near the pink blocks # In the tower, in the room through the door, across the quicksand # In the tower, up on the platforms on the way to the top # Through the pipe in the tower before you reach the top, on a platform above the quicksand # At the top of the tower, on the edge of the wall # Back on the ground, at the top of the staircase-to-nowhere, near the house with the Mr. I After obtaining all 8 red coins, the red coin star appears next to the staircase-to-nowhere. Star 4: Upon the Snake Blocks Mario must climb to the very top of the pink blocks to get this star, being careful not to fall into the quicksand below. It's easiest get on the blocks by walking around the outside of the purple quicksand to the back corner and long jumping to the nearest block from there. Climb to the top of that block and long jump to the next platform. The stack of three snake blocks can be scaled with a side jump. Jump up to the staircase shaped blocks and long jump to the star. Star 5: Big Boo's Frightening Return Big Boo is waiting for Mario at the top of the tower. As with all Boos, he becomes invulnerable if Mario faces him, so the easiest way to kill him is to look away, and ground pound when he gets near. The star is at the highest point of the tower, and the nearby “!” switch will create a box staircase leading to the star. Star 6: The Staring Contest The second boss fight in this stage is with Big Mr. I, in a floating area separate from the rest of the level. Go up the tower as normal, but before going outside, turn around, long jump across the gap and go through the pipe. This area is filled with quicksand so Mario must be careful not to fall, though the platforms are quite large and there is only a single Snufit guarding the boss. Big Mr. I is killed by “locking eyes” with it and running around in a circle quickly, as with a normal Mr. I. Enemies * Boo * Bookend * Goomba * Killer Chair * Mr. I * Scuttlebug * Snufit Trivia Boo's Trembling Tower is the only stage in The Green Stars with two bosses. Snake Blocks are moving block trails that were originally introduced in Super Mario World. They are characterized as a group of the blocks with two angry diagonal eyes, arranged in a line. Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Category:Super Mario 64 The Green Stars Location Category:Ghost House Category:Music-Mario RPG Category:Location Category:Mountains